


too near the fire of life

by loveandthetruth



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blushing is the most peculiar and most human of all expressions.” <i>or</i> Making one's bodyguard blush is a timeless Kaldwin tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too near the fire of life

"The Blade Verbena," Jessamine read, "that's very impressive." There was a pause that he failed to fill. "Isn't it?"

"It's…an impressive opportunity, Your Ladyship," he said, "and an honour."

 _An interesting adjustment_ , Jessamine thought.

Corvo Attano was a surprise. A fearsome fighter but that went without saying. All of the candidates were men of great skill. Corvo was more than that. She was well aware that his appointment would make him the first Protector who was not Gristol born, a possible cause for offense but perhaps an outsider's perspective could be useful.

He was also entirely unlike the old, jaded and puffed up soldiers some of the prospects had turned out to be. Jessamine had found them to be terribly dismissive of her questions or comments and she didn't want to be followed around her whole life by someone who didn't take her seriously.

"Father often speaks highly of Corvo, doesn't he Mother?" Beatrix cut her eyes to Jessamine but didn't contradict her. Her father had in fact spoken of him not at all, although she had glimpsed Corvo from time to time and had formed an impression of a young man who was quiet and attentive and thoroughly dutiful. "He says you would never let him down, not in a million years."

"I…" Corvo became suddenly and inexpressibly soft around the eyes. "His Majesty is a good man, and deserves all the loyalty I can give."

And then he bowed, not from the neck but from the waist, low. In the five seconds Jessamine spent staring at the top of his head she knew for a certainty that she would never be able to put her life in anybody's hands but his.

"This one is the most trustworthy," she said, "he'll be perfect."

"Oh?" Her mother, dear thing, kept  her face perfectly impassive. "What makes you say?"

"He has the kindest eyes."

Corvo startled, fingers twitching and curling in his cuffs - the better to stop himself covering his face, Jessamine imagined - while he flushed a wonderful pink, subtle on his tan colour but no less noticeable and breathed, "Thank you." He stood awkwardly tense, perhaps trying not to shift his feet, or bow again, his heart wide open and warm.

Her mother hid her smile and whispered, "Bravo," from behind her fingers before standing to congratulate him.

 

\------

 

He sat at Emily's feet, heavy book open in his lap, while she braided and unbraided and braided his hair. It had been hours, soft hair showing kinks where she had worked it endlessly, but he kept still with practiced grace.

"Corvo," she said suddenly, "has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes. They're very lovely, Corvo."

"Hmm?" He blinked, as she leaned forward to better look at him, and blushed horribly, his winter pale complexion so much less forgiving. "I…what…I…?"

Jessamine slipped out from behind the screen and into the firelight. "Oh! Bravo!"

Corvo covered the offending eyes, muttering, "Void take me," as he curled into a heap of embarrassed grumbling amid their laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary is by Charles Darwin. The title is from this quote:
> 
> "The sudden blush devours them, neck and brow; They have drawn too near the fire of life, like gnats, and flare up bodily, wings and all. " ~ Elizabeth Barrett Browning


End file.
